


Angel With A Shotgun

by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: Alucard thinks that Walter needs to diversify his weaponry.
Relationships: Alucard/Walter Dornez
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gotten into the Walter/Alucard ship recently, and they WERE bros before Walter had his little Nazi face-heel turn. So I’ve been wanting to write smut with them for a while, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it. So I saw the song Angel With A Shotgun and this little baby was born.
> 
> I stayed up til 7 in the morning writing this, so I hope somebody out there likes it as much as I do.

“Don’t you ever get tired?” Walter looked up from removing his gloves to the very annoying vampire draped across the bed of the shitty motel they were currently staying in. Hell, it beat staying in the trenches at least.  


  
“Of what?” Walter pursed his lips and didn’t even look at Alucard, unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Arthur and his bullshit? If that’s your question, the answer is a resounding “fuck yes.” Alucard chuckled, twirling a strand of his currently long black hair. For all appearances he looked like a very alluring young woman, something that Walter’s brain could never quite link together with the man he knew him to be no matter how many times he’d seen this form.  
“You’re telling me that after being surrounded by Nazis, blood and death all day, the thing you’re tired of is our boss way in London?!”  


  
“Cheap bastard. All that money and he couldn’t even give us enough to get a decent place.”  
“I much prefer it to the trenches. And besides, I’m used to sleeping in far worse accommodations. This feels like a palace compared to...”  
“Alucard, if you’re gonna start about the Ottoman prison again, I am going to throw a fifteen pound bag of beans on the ground outside.”  


  
“My angel, you wound me.” He wasn’t the least bit taken in by this ancient being’s put-upon expression. “Surely you would not be so cruel!”  
“Seriously, I’m surprised we could even afford a room with two beds.”  


  
“Well it’s not like we use both beds anyway, so we overspent.”  
“Of course we do!”  
“Oh please, that was only one time because you didn’t want the hotel staff getting suspicious that only one bed was messed up. Come on, Angel.” Alucard tapped the empty spot next to him on the mattress, beckoning his partner over. “Surely it’s not that bad.”  


  
“Alu, it’s a fucking roach motel.” He sighed, relaxing into cool pale arms and rough cotton sheets. It was strange, he killed these creatures for a living and yet he felt so safe in the arms of one of them. Red eyes met icy gray as Alucard removed the tie from Walter’s hair, letting it fall through his fingers.  
“Aw, _ingerul meu_ It also has rats.” Glowing red eyes followed a scurrying gray shape across the carpet before snatching it up. “Hey, floor food!” Alucard sank his fangs into the rat’s neck and Walter’s handsome features screwed up in disgust.  
“Gross! You fucking bloodsucker!”  


  
“You seem to have no problems when I suck other things.” Alucard grabbed at the butler’s clothed crotch and delighted at the strangled gasp it elicited. “And besides, it’s been terribly long since I’ve had warm blood. You know, I was going to ask you a question but I forget what it was.” He was cut off when a hand pressed against his mouth.  
“You are NOT kissing me with rat breath, but anyway...you asked me if I ever got tired.”  


  
“Oh, yes. I meant tired of using your wires. Haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like to handle another weapon? Like maybe silver daggers? Or perhaps a nice shotgun? You make guns but I’ve never seen you fire one, it’s odd.”  
“I prefer my wires, they don’t make noise and they’re highly effective. Plus I don’t have to worry about reloading them or keeping them sharp.” He found a very horny vampire slinking against him like a cat.  


  
“I think you’d look dashing with a nice, long, hard, thick...”  
“Are we still talking about guns?” Walter laughed, fisting his hand in Alucard’s hair and pulling back to reveal his tantalizingly pale throat. He sighed and let his eyes flutter closed as blunt teeth started sucking and biting at his skin.  
“They both fire bullets, what’s the difference?” He grabbed the young man and flipped them over so he was now straddling Walter’s waist.  
“Are you sure it isn’t too much gun for you to handle? It may be a bit more than you’re used to.”  
Pursed lips and rolled eyes were all he got in response. “Doubtful.”  


  
“Oh, shut your whore mouth.” Alucard was caught off guard when warm lips covered his own, letting out a squeak he’d deny for the rest of his immortal life as fingers crept under his skirt to find the place that wasn’t as cool or dry as the rest of him. “What happened to my rat breath, Walter?” he asked playfully, shaking his tongue out to caress the shell of his lover’s ear.  
“Too horny to care. No panties?” 

  
“No, they’re itchy and I don’t like them. Seriously, how do women _wear_ those things?! Especially with the lace, oh the lace is the worst part!”  
“If you’re still coherent, I’m not doing my job properly. We’re going to have to fix that, I’d be a poor vampire hunter if I failed to hit my target.” The mischievous twinkle in Walter’s eyes was mirrored by the predatory look he was receiving from above him.  


  
“Well come on then, Angel of Death. Hit me with your best shot.”  
“Gladly.”  



	2. Chapter 2

“Bloody fucking Nazi wankers!” Walter threw the door to their room open, uncaring of the loud bang it made as it hit the wall. “You should’ve seen their faces Alu, when I ripped their heads off!” Clear laughter rang out like a bell, Walter looked as if he’d won the lottery rather than caused a whole bunch of carnage just now. Alucard trailed in behind him not too long after, also grinning and covered in blood.  
“I did. I was there, remember? And also just as engaged as you in the ripping-off of heads.” He sucked at the blood still staining his fingers as if it were ketchup or hot sauce, scrunching his nose at the taste. “Nazi is always more bitter for some reason, they’re probably seasoned with hate.” In the guise of a young woman, stained with blood and licking it off his fingers, Alucard looked very much like a horror movie character. Specifically, one of those creepy porcelain dolls or a seemingly innocent young girl who breaks into your room one night and ax-murders your whole family.  


  
“We should celebrate...go to the pub and get some drinks?”  
“We’re broke, remember? We’ll probably just have to settle for shitty motel wine.” Alucard reminded him. Walter’s jubilant expression fell just slightly. “Cheap bastard, I nearly forgot. Way to rain on the parade, Alu.”  
“Oh, it’s alright Angel. We can still celebrate...as a matter of fact, I got a gift for you.” Walter looked up when he heard a *click* and turned around to see Alucard holding a twelve-gauge shotgun. What the...how had he gotten that in without Walter noticing?! Where had he put it?! How...damn it all to hell, vampires made no sense. 

  
“Where the HELL did you get that thing?!” Walter demanded, glaring at the grinning vampire.  
“I stole it off an SS soldier. Not that the poor bastard needed it, they don’t need weapons in hell. Or maybe they do, I don’t know. Anyway, I hope you like it. I sure as hell do, it’s a rather nice one.”  
Walter’s slender fingers went up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out a groan. “Alucard, I _told_ you...” “You won’t have to give up your wires, you can use it for other things. Like maybe deer hunting, or...”  
“I DON’T HUNT DEER!”  


  
“Well no need to be so rude, I did go through a lot of trouble to get it for you. You’re welcome, you wank stain!” This vampire, this...terror of Nazis, this _man_ who’s known for _impaling thousands of people_ actually huffed and turned on his heel like a sulky woman! And Walter was about ninety-eight percent sure he was pouting. It would’ve been adorable, if he weren’t...if he weren’t...damn it, it’s **still** adorable! Is it possible to want to kick someone’s ass and fuck them into the mattress at the exact same time?  


  
“Yes, it is.” Alucard still didn’t look at him, but Walter could see his expression in the mirror. Bloody bastard was pouting. “I feel that way every time I look at you.”  
“Alright, Alu.” This was his victory day, he _reeealllly_ didn’t want to have to deal with a pouty vampire lover all day long. Even if it **was** adorable. Damn him. “I didn’t say I didn’t want it, alright? I’ll...take it for some practice rounds and...” A grin, sharp and feral spread over this woman’s face that Alucard was borrowing and he knew that he’d won.  
“Wonderful!” He beamed and clapped his hands together, and it threw Walter for a loop. “Pose with it in the mirror, I want to see how handsome you’ll look.” He threw his arms around Walter’s shoulders and looked at their combined reflections “You’ll look so sexy with a big gun.” Alucard purred, chuckling when Walter shivered. 

  
“Will you leave me alone if I do?”  
“No promises, but I will stop asking you about it. And you may even like it.”  
“Very well.” Walter picked up the gun, it had a good weight. The bloody Germans knew what they were doing when it comes to making weapons. He hoisted it near his shoulder and held it as if he were going to make a shot. “This _is_ fun.”  
“Told you! We can have even more fun with it too.”  
“Like what?”  


  
Alucard walked forward until he was standing before Walter and lowered the barrel of the gun to his face. He slowly knelt in front of him and began to wrap his long tongue around the muzzle, much like he’d wrap his tongue around Walter’s...the thought brought brilliant red flooding into the young butler’s face, and he coughed. “Alu...Alu, I don’t think that’s..that’s it’s intended use.”  
“It’s a gift to you, you can use it for whatever you like.” With that, he wrapped his lips around the gun and took a fair bit of it into his mouth, using a deceptively delicate hand to jerk off the barrel as if it were a cock. Walter could feel himself hardening in his trousers, especially since the fucker decided to maintain eye contact the whole time.  
When Alucard smiled around the barrel and winked, something in Walter _snapped_ as he dropped the gun and yanked Alucard to his feet. Slamming their mouths together, he moaned at the taste of gunpowder and copper on his lover’s tongue. “Bend over, on the bed. Pants off.” Walter growled deep in his throat, and Alucard wasted no time in complying. He was so temptingly spread out, dark hair like spilt ink contrasting brilliantly with pale skin. Walter gave a little shuddering gasp at the sight.  
“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Angel.”  


  
“That’s enough cheek out of you.”The young man slapped his lover’s bare ass, running long fingers up the exposed slit. He had a grin wide as the Cheshire Cat when the vampire shuddered and gave a slight gasp beneath him. “Look at you, already so worked up.”  
“You’re one to talk, hardening like a teenage bo... **oh!** He automatically pushed back against the object entering him, the cold metal sliding through his insides let him know it _definitely_ wasn’t a cock or fingers. Alucard’s long whine was music to Walter’s ears, as much as the sight of him arching his back was a treat for the eyes. His face and body were flushed with the Nazi blood he’d drunk earlier that day, it was all terribly erotic. “Fuck, do that again!”  
“That isn’t even half of it, greedy slut. I doubt even _you_ can take it all. I mean it’s a pretty big gun.” Walter slid more of the barrel inside his partner, watching in fascination and uncomfortably painful arousal as it started to disappear bit by bit. Alucard’s cries and growls almost managed to make him spill right there. _“Fuck.”_ he moaned, slipping his free hand into his own trousers while the other one continued to work the gun. Alucard’s hands gripped the sheets, almost threatening to tear them...they were shitty anyway, it wouldn’t be any great loss. Walter looked down and saw a small trail of red pooling between Alucard’s thighs and staining the white sheets, the sight gave him pause.  


  
“Alu.” He sounded...guilty. The Angel of Death sounding _guilty_ for harming a _vampire_? But then again, this was no common garden-variety vampire. It frightened Walter at times how much he cared about this one. “You’re cut, you’re bleeding.” There had been none of their usual foreplay, no tenderness. Both of them were drunk on the high of blood and victory, cheap shitty hotel wine and arousal. There’d been no time for sentiment, there was only the primal urge to _fuck._  
“I’ve bled far more than this...ahh!” Alucard turned to cast Walter a look over his shoulder. “Don’t you _dare_ stop!”  
“You don’t want me to pull it out?”  
“I...I’m so fucking _close_. If you do, I’ll shove that gun up your ass so hard the barrel will be sticking out of your throat.”  


  
Walter’s concerned expression slowly morphed back into his usual cocky smile as he grabbed Alucard’s hip and pulled him forward onto the weapon. “Very well, if you insist.”  



End file.
